


Our Future

by Sayraybay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayraybay/pseuds/Sayraybay
Summary: What my captainswan heart would have loved to see for season six instead of the "Emma's going to die" plotline. Heads up; the majority of this is purely domestic fluff.No Jekyll and Hyde stuff.





	

Moving back into the house was awkward at first considering the amount of bad memories that we'd had in it.

I still couldn't believe that he was back from the dead, I've never been happier in my entire life. I had it all; my parents, my son, and the love of my life. Things could not be more perfect.

I heard the door opening while I sat in the kitchen sipping some coffee I'd made. 

"Love, where should I put this?" I looked over and couldn't help the smile that broke out over my face. There he was. The man who passed up heaven to come home to me.

He eyed me coyly from where he was and when I didn't respond right away, left the chest he was carrying on the floor in the living room and sauntered over to stand within reach. 

"You look preoccupied, sitting alone over here" he used his hook to play with a strand of my hair while I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

I decided to be a tease, I loved playing with him. 

I unwrapped my arms and went back to my coffee smiling. He looked at me with a smile of his own, knowing what I was doing. Well, he does love a challenge. 

I nodded towards the chest in the other room 

"So what do you got in there?"

"Hmm, want to know all my mysteries do you, Swan?"

"Thought we weren't keeping secrets anymore" I said playfully.

"Well I would never, darling" he said with mock sarcasm and waved his good hand in the direction of the chest.

Now truly curious I went over to large wooden appliance, him following right behind me.

Opening it up reminded me of the time we'd gone through my own box of things at the sheriff's station.

I have to admit, the kid in me was embarresingly excited to see what my pirate had in his actual pirate chest. I could have laughed at myself.

I couldnt get the locks undone at first, so with one swift move he flipped the lid over. 

My eyebrows shot up at the sight of the stuff inside. It was so 'other-worldly' I didn't know what half of it even was. 

The first thing I recognized was his all too familiar leather coat, wrapped up to be as small as possible and not suceeding, it was too big. 

I tugged at the corner of it and looked back at him.

"You know every now and then I miss this" I said with a laugh.

"Well, role play is always on the table, we just need to find you that bar wench outfit from when we time traveled"

We both had a good laugh at that before I went back to looking around through the chest. 

There were some weird things, things that couldnt even begin to guess what they were. They looked like some kinds of nautical tools, there were a few maps as well.

I moved those to one side of the large trunk and couldn't stop myself from laughing again. The entire bottom was absolutely lined with jewels, gold objects, coins, jewelry and everything you'd expect to see in a pirate chest.

He was staring at me with a huge grin. 

"What? Some cliches are true after all" 

"Apparently so" I ran the coins through my fingers, hearing them click back to the bottom of the chest. I was having too much fun and I was done playing coy. 

He seemed to read my thoughts and stood up as I closed the lid, a moment later we were in each other's arms, heading over to the couch. 

I considered the bedroom for a half a second. Again with the mind reading, he must have seen my eyes flicker to the stairway because he just shook his head as he scooped me up and gently put me on the couch.

My face hurt from smiling so much. Yeah, forget the bedroom.


End file.
